Hovernyan
is a Rank B Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai **''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major Yo-kai **M02: Major Yo-kai **M03: Major Yo-kai Biology A blue cat Yo-kai with a white chest, muzzle, and paw tips. His nose and inner-ear are dull pink and facial expression is in contrast from most of the Cat Yo-kai. At the center of his forehead is a white scar. He wears a dull gray belt which has a swirled sphere on it, and a long red cloth worn as a cloak. Hovernyan has a very righteous personality, doing what's right often and standing up for his friends. Hovernyan is shown to be very patient, but after awhile he can lose focus of the task he is given. He is also very embarrassed about becoming Meganyan. He is seen to act very childishly as seen in the movie when introducing the "Rewind Stone" and made his own sound effects. He has strange ways of doing normal things. In the Yo-Kai Watch Movie, Nate's Grandma gave Nate Hovernyan's medal. However, Nate has not summoned Hovernyan yet. He is a friend of Nathan's grandfather, Nathaniel. In the games, if Katie is selected as the playable character, He is a friend of her grandfather, Kenny. Hovernyan has the ability to fly, and in the movie, throw balls of energy and coats his fists in it. When Nathan and Nathaniel borrow all the other Yo-kai's strength, Hovernyan is transformed into his grittier, more powerful version, Darknyan. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch 2|''Yo-kai Watch 2]] Scan Hovernyan's QR Code at Piggleston Bank to obtain the Keepsake Cap, which will make Hovernyan appear. He is found in the Ninja Forest by Harrisville in the past, where he can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Hovernyan can be befriended in a quest from Chapter 11. The player must talk to Sergeant Burly at the Yo-kai Blasters house and go to Lord Enma's palace. There, the player will have to catch twenty-five Yo-kai within three minutes. After the player manages to do so, Hovernyan will be befriended. Yo-kai Watch (anime) In Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie, Hovernyan appears as Meganyan, then later becomes Hovernyan when he deflates. During the final battle, he transforms into Darknyan with the help of all the Yo-Kai (excluding Jibanyan and Whisper). He also made appearances as a major Yo-kai during M02 and M03. For the second movie, he appeared mainly during the fifth chapter of the movie. In the third movie, he appears mainly alongside Nate. Hovernyan later made his debut in the TV anime series in the episode ''Yo-kai Gojidatsuji'', where he and other cat Yo-kai were summoned all together due to Gojidatsujii's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Strangely, he is the only cat Yo-kai who didn't participate with other cat Yo-kai in beating up Nate and Whisper when the former accidentally upsetting them by saying that he summoned all of them for nothing. After 199 episodes, Hovernyan finally made his debut in EP200. Quotes * Befriended: ''"It hurts to say it, but that was a good fight. Let's be friends, you and I."'' * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Now that's good!" '' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Thanks, I guess."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"I am NOT eating that." '' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"Thank you for setting me free. I think we're going to be great friends!"'' Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist Yo-kai Watch 2 |10-45x2|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai becomes a faithful friend. STR increases.}} Nikukyū}}|180|-|Single enemy|Builds up and then hits a single foe with a stunning tackle.}} }}||-|6 = Counterattacks right after dodging enemy.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology His English name is a combination of Hover and Nyan, the onomatopeia of the sound a cat makes. Trivia * This Yo-kai's appearance could be inspired by the Japanese Tokusatsu hero Kamen Rider and possibly Riderman. * He is a wandering spirit as opposed to an earthbound spirit like Jibanyan. * As revealed in Yo-kai Watch 3, overeating causes him to turn back into Meganyan. * In the dubbed movie, during the scene where Hovernyan calls Nathaniel's and Nate's attention after Dame Dedtime turns into Dame Demona, the sub-captions refer to him as Robonyan, in spite of Robonyan not even appearing in that scene. * In the American-Spanish dub of the first movie, he is called Levinyan. This was actually the early name of Hovernyan in the European-Spanish version of Yo-kai Watch 2 before it was changed. * In the M03, Hovernyan used Flurry of Fury when he released himself from the missile U Robonyan fired. * In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Hovernyan's favorite food is Meat. * In the Japanese fandom, fans have joked about Hovernyan's likeness of pizza after official art was posted on the official English Twitter account. If Hovernyan is fed that food in Yo-kai Watch 3, he will show an average liking for it. In Other Languages Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Mascot Category:Red Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai